Merried
by Alsyam
Summary: Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat aku melihat siapa pria yang menjadi suamiku, entah kenapa jantungku langsung berdetak tak menentu/ "Aku hanya bilang... jika kegadisanmu sudah kurenggut." jawabnya santai./ "A-apaaaa...?"/ my first Fict rate M. Complete... Happy reading.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Merried © Aihara Meyrin**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Warning! AU, OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan dan cerita pasaran. Bagi yang berada dibawah 18+++, diharap segera meninggalkan Fict ini. Dosa ditanggung sendiri ^_^. Dan cerita ini saya dedikasikan buat teman 'gila' (yusuf kece) yang berulang tahun.**

**Don't like Don't read, and happy reading.**

**.**

~oOo~

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sakura?" ujar seorang pria bersurai hitam sambil melucuti tuxedo hitamnya yang baru saja ia pakai saat acara pernikahannya berlangsung. Lelaki yang memiliki obsidian sehitam malam itu menatap seorang wanita yang kini duduk diam tanpa merespon perkataannya barusan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Apa kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Jawab wanita bermahkotakan merah muda yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, yaitu binggung, "Maksudku, kenapa kau mau melakukan ini? Dan kenapa kau membuka tuxedo-mu itu disini, eh? Cepat kancing kembali kemejamu!" ucap Sakura yang lebih menjerumus dengan perintah.

Pria dihadapannya itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya dalam dan binggung atas perkataan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dari seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang saat ini sudah sah menjadi istrinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa, apa yang salah dengan aku membuka tuxedo ini? Kau malu melihat tubuh bidangku, atau kau ingin segera menerkamku. Hmmm...?" jawabnya enteng. Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura. Lelaki emo itu langsung mengambil duduk tepat disebelah Sakura sambil memainkan surai rambutnya yang halus. Sakura bergidik, entah kenapa ia merasa kaku dan permukaan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke. "Apa kau malu hanya karena melihat dadaku ini, eh? Mengaku saja!" goda Sasuke sekali lagi.

'Aaarrrgghhhh!"

Sakura berteriak frustasi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya rapat-rapat. Ia sungguh sangat malu tak terkira. Dia memang sudah terbiasa melihat Sasuke telanjang dada didepannya, tapi jika dalam situasi dan kondisi, bahkan dengan hubungan yang seperti ini, Sakura merasa ini tidak benar. Meski hubungan mereka sudah sah sepenuhnya sebagai pasangan suami-istri, tetap saja wanita yang memiliki iris bening itu tetap merasa malu.

Sasuke tertawa renyah begitu melihat tingkah isrtinya. Bungsu Uchiha tersebut kembali membelai surai itu dan beralih ke pipi chubby sang istri. Sedikit menyentil jidat lebar Sakura, Sasuke bergumam pelan, "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Lelaki yang memiliki paras tampan itu sekali lagi menyeringai jahil menatap Sakura yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Seriuslah sedikit, Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan sambil meremas gaun pengantinnya erat. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak diantara Sakura dan kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"Hn, kau ingin aku bagaimana?" jawab Sasuke sama pelannya. Sakura semakin menegang saat lengan kokoh itu memeluknya dengan erat. Meski begitu, perasaan gelisah tetap menjalar dihati wanita itu.

Sakura mengehela napas panjang. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu melepaskan lengan kokoh Sasuke dan menatap pria itu dengan mendelik tajam untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan tuan Uchiha?" tindas Sakura yang lagi-lagi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan seringai darinya.

"Rencana? Kau pikir pernikahan kita hanya sebuah rencana, begitu maksudmu?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wanita emerald itu menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Mencoba mendengar penjelasan sesungguhnya dari pemuda emo tersebut.

"Dengar, aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu. Kau pikir untuk apa aku harus menanggalkan harga diriku hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Apa kau sudah gila?" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan, "apakah aku juga harus melihatmu menikah dengan pria lain, begitu? Dan aku... Harus merelakan tubuhmu dijamah oleh pria lain juga? Kau pikir untuk apa aku sampai memohon persetujuan dari ayahmu untuk memintamu jadi istriku jika aku tidak mencintaimu, hn?" Kini giliran Sakura yang terperangah begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Ada perasaan yang bergejolak dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sakura bungkam, ia sudah tak bisa menyangkal pernyataan dari suaminya itu. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus senang ataukah sedih dengan penuturan Sasuke yang jauh dari bayangannya. Saat ini, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah saking malunya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih meragukan perasaanku ini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, selamanya kau itu hanya milikku... milik Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau masih tidak percaya denganku? Ataukah kau masih memikirkan tentang Shion?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku," sanggah Sakura begitu mendengar tuntutan pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'rencana' yang kau katakan tadi? Apa dijidat lebarmu ini masih meragukan perasaanku? Atau kau menyesal karena sudah menikah denganku? Katakan saja."

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tidak menyesal sudah menjadi istrimu. Hanya saja, pembicaraan beberapa hari yang lalu... saat aku tak sengaja mendengarnya, bukankah pernikahaan ini sudah dibatalkan? Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau ayah tidak menyukaimu. Karena itu, aku rasa kau memiliki rencana dengan pernikahan ini." tutur Sakura pelan sambil menatap obsidian Sasuke dengan senduh.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat senang saat tahu jika kau adalah mempelai prianya, hanya saja sulit bagiku untuk mempercayainya. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Sasuke?" Sakura terdiam begitu mengutarakan semua isi hatinya. Sasuke memandangnya lembut, pemuda itu membelai lembut surai merah muda istrinya dan menariknya dalam dekapannya... lagi.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau menikah dengan Shion dan tidak merendahkan harga dirimu hanya untuk wanita sepertiku. Aku tahu Shion sangat mencintaimu... tidak seharusnya kau menikahi wanita yang tidak sempurna sepertiku, Sasuke."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku benar-benar menikahi Shion? Apa kau akan bunuh diri atau yang lebih parahnya lagi kau menjadi gila? Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai Haruno Sakura, dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Shion." Sakura merasa jantungnya bertalu-talu sangat cepat tanpa bisa terkontrol, rasanya sesak sekali didadanya. Sekalipun dan sedikitpun dia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan begitu lantangnya menyatakan cintanya dengan penekanan disetiap perkataan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Apa kau yang menyesal karena sudah menikah denganku, Sakura?" Sasuke menatap iris bening milik istrinya tajam. Berupaya mencari jawaban dari sorot matanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa susah mengatakannya saat Sasuke mendelik menatapnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan Shion dan perasaannya padaku?" tuduh Sasuke yang tepat sasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam berupaya menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari Sasuke. Wanita itu tak mampu memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan dari suaminya tersebut, karena memang kenyataannya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke memang benar adanya.

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan ini," ujar Sasuke tegas dan menatap emerald bening dihadapannya. "Aku tahu sejak awal kita memang bukanlah pasangan yang penuh dengan keharmonisan dan penuh kemesraan seperti pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya. Tapi, bagiku bukan itu yang membuat kita sedekat dan saling memahami satu sama lain bukan?"

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja aku..." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Wanita dengan perangai ceria itu seolah tidak begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

Sasuke mendesah berat, "Kau masih memikirkan perasaan Shion yang sangat mecintaiku dan bagaiman perasaannya saat ini begitu tahu bahwa akulah lelaki yang menjadi suamimu sekarang... Sakura?" tuding Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jidat lebar Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau lebih peduli dengan perasaan orang lain dibandingkan dengan perasaanku? Kau pikir berapa mahalnya harga diriku hanya untuk meminta persetujuan dari ayahmu jika aku tidak benar-benar mencintai wanita yang ada didepanku." bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tertegun sekali lagi dengan pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Namun sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas panjang dan setelah itu berkata, "Shion sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Semua orang tahu bagaimana cara ia menatapmu penuh damba, bahkan seluruh perusahaan Uchiha Corp mengetahuinya. Apa kau tidak tahu akan hal itu? Semua orang bahkan mempertanyakan hubungan kita sampai sejauh mana mengingat seberapa dekatnya kau dan aku."

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu meghindariku beberapa minggu ini? Kau memang bodoh, Sakura!" Sakura menundukkan dirinya dalam diam. Berupaya menghidari tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi dari Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu beralasan Sakura." Sasuke berujar sekali lagi dengan inotasi rendah.

"A-aku tidak beralasan. Memang kenyataannya demikian kok. Hampir seluruh pegawai perusahaan mempertanyakan status hubungan kita. Dan pada dasarnya kita tak memiliki hubungan khusus waktu itu. Ingat! Kita hanya sahabat. Dan setelah Shion muncul, semua jadi terasa berbeda."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih dengan adanya Shion ditengah-tengah hubungan kita. Jika Shion tak ada, mungkin selamanya kita akan menjadi manusia yang paling bodoh karena tak mengerti dengan perasaann kita masing-masing." Sakura tersentak begitu mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. Wanita musim semi itu langsung mengangguk pelan. Mungkin jika Shion tak ada ditengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Sasuke, sudah pasti jika hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berkembang jauh seperti ini.

"Kau tahu... dalam hal ini aku sangat sulit mempercayai semua yang telah terjadi. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa ayah bisa mengubah pikirannya." desis Sakura dengan sorot mata sayu, "Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah merelakan perasaanku diatas altar pernikahan dengan berat hati, Sasuke." imbuhnya dengan nada yang sama.

"Bukankah tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha, hmm..."

"Ya... dan itu mengerikan. Jadi, apa yang membuat ayahku bisa merubah keputusannya." selidik Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya.

"Aku hanya bilang... jika kegadisanmu sudah kurenggut." jawabnya santai.

"A-apaaaa...!?" Sakura melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan. Wanita itu sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran bungsu Uchiha ini, "k-kauu! Apa saja yang sudah kau katakan pada ayahku, Sasuke..." tanyanya lagi dengan inotasi meninggi. Diluar dugaan, ternyata Sasuke sangat... sangat menyeramkan dalam konteks yang berbeda tentunya. Hanya saja, sulit bagi Sakura mempercayai semua ini. Tidak... ini jauh lewat dari prediksinya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukankah memang benar jika kegadisanmu sudah kurenggut. Bahkan kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali. Itu pun kalau kau ingat."

"B-baka... Sasuke baka." Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke pelan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat tawa yang keluar dari Sasuke tersebut, akhirnya beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum kecil.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang berhasil menarik tangan Sakura sebelum istri merah mudanya itu semakin menjauhi dirinya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, "tentu saja mengganti pakaian." desisinya kesal dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca dengan wajah merona. Wanita yang terlahir dimusim semi tersebut mengingat kembali percakapan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke... Suaminya. Tak habis pikir, kenapa pemuda yang memiliki manik sekelam malam itu bisa mengatakan hal yang sungguh sangat memalukan itu dihadapan ayahnya tentang hubungannya itu. Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah berhadapan dengan ayahnya? Tak mungkin ia bisa menghadapi Kizashi yang selalu bertindak protectif terhadapnya. Meski Kizashi sangat mengenal pemuda Uchiha tersebut, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa tak enak hati dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan tentang hubungannya yang sudah kelewat batas.

Yang jelas... untuk saat ini Sakura sungguh malu jika bertatap muka dengan Kizashi apalagi dengan Sasuke yang baru saja mengucapkan sederet kalimat kata cinta untuknya. Sakura sangat berharap agar Sasuke sudah tertidur, sehingga ia tak perlu lagi merasa canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan suaminya itu.

Dan... apa yang telah merasuki hatinya, yang pasti Sakura merasa sangat senang dengan semua penjelasan yang Sasuke berikan. Meski mereka adalah teman sejak kecil, dan baru tujuh bulan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu. Apalagi dalam urusan pernikahan dan hal lainnya... Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menduganya dengan pasti.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi saat ini?. Kadang Sakura merasa heran... Sejak dulu... kenapa hanya dirinya yang bisa sedekat dan seintim dengan lelaki pantat ayam itu meski mereka masih berstatus sebagai sahabat. Tak jarang pula jika banyak wanita yang selalu mempertanyakan hubungan mereka seperti apa jika mengingat kedekatan mereka yang lebih dari teman semasa kecil. Dan saat itu... yang Sakura lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka hanya dengan seuntai senyum tipis dan berkata; _"Tentu saja, aku dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil. Jadi hubungan kami memang sangat dekat"._ Lalu sekarang? Status yang dulunya hanya sekedar sahabat dan sebagai kekasih kini berubah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sakura bahkan tak yakin jika ia sudah menjadi istri dari seorang laki-laki yang digandrungi oleh beberapa wanita yang kecantikannya lebih dari dirinya.

Apalagi pernyataan Sasuke yang mengeklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya semakin membuat dadanya sesak saking senangnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya tersebut, tapi rasanya tindakan seperti itu mana mungkin dilakukannya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakainnya dengan baju yang nyaman untuk ia kenakan, dan dengan langkah pelan Sakura membuka pintu dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang dimana ia harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah berjam-jam menyapa para tamu undangan dengan senyum terpatri dibibirnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan irama napas yang teratur. Dengan sangat pelan, Sakura memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping Sasuke yang tidur memunggunginya. Sedikit menghela napas, Sakura merasa lega begitu melihat Sasuke sudah lebih dulu tertidur.

Namun...

**Grrreeeppp...**

Sasuke memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"K-kau belum tidur, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit tergagap saat mengetahui lengan kokoh itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban. Lelaki itu langsung menelusuri leher jenjang Sakura yang memiliki harum cherry. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, sih empunya langsung menggeliat menahan geli.

"H-hentikan Sasuke. Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya. Lelaki yang sekarang berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu pun langsung menghentakkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya "Bukankah kau akan semakin tidur nyenyak jika kita melakukan ritual sepasang pengantin baru, hn?" ujar Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan rona merah diwajah Sakura..

"J-jangan bercanda Sasuke. A-aku benar-benar lelah," ungkap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau boleh tidur. Tapi... aku tetap ingin menikmati tubuhmu. Kau pikir aku bisa menahan hasratku yang hampir beberapa minggu ini tak bisa menyentuhmu sama sekali."

Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura yang sedikit meronta dipelukannya. Wanita yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha itu pun tak tahu harus bersikap dan bertindak apa lagi untuk menghentikan aksi Sasuke. Lihat! Sasuke bahkan dengan gencarnya masuk kedalam kemeja yang Sakura kenakan dan menbelai punggung Sakura halus. Sedikit menggeliat dengan aksi yang Sasuke lancarkan, akhirnya Sakura menghela napas panjang dan menerima semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke... Suaminya. Dia mana mungkin bisa menandingi rengkuhan lengan kokoh milik Sasuke? Semakin memberontak, Sakura yakin tubuhnya akan semakin rapat dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sakura, harum tubuhmu semakin membuatku ingin memakanmu." Sakura terpaku dan tubuhnya langsung menegang begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Wanita yang memiliki tubuh semampai itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah, pikirannya bahkan sudah terlampau ketahap siaga. Jika Sasuke sudah mengatakan kalimat semacam itu, sudah dipastikan jika dalam malam ini... jam ini...menit ini... dan detik ini... tubuh Sakura akan di ekplore secara habis oleh pemuda yang sudah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura yang terdiam terpaku. Wanita yang telah resmi menjadi miliknya itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menatap manik sekalam malam itu tanpa berkedip. Tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kemeja yang Sakura kenakan kini semakin liar mengusap-usap permukaan punggung wanitanya pelan. Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil menggingi bibir bawahnya kuat, sulit baginya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya jika tangann milik Sasuke semakin berani membuka kaitan bra yang Sakura pakai.

"Kau menikmatinya, eh?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Namun dengan jelas jika raut muka Sakura sudah menunjukkan jika perlakuan yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya menyimpulkan jika Sakura tak bisa membohongi Sasuke. Dan itu terbukti dengan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya banyak berkata lagi, Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir mungil merah muda yang sudah tepat dihadapannya.

Kembali berciuman dengat lekat dan penuh cinta, Sasuke masih belum puas meski ia sudah mengeksplore seluruh bibir Sakura dengan rakusnya seperti ia menikmati buah tomat kegemarannya. Sasuke langsung membuka kancing kemeja biru Sakura. Memperlihatkan gundukan kenyal yang sudah siap saji dikedua mata kelamnya. Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya begitu menyadari oksigen yang dimiliki wanitanya itu semakin menipis atas perbuatannya tersebut.

Sakura terengah bukan main. Napasnya tersendat atas ciuman dadakan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke barusan. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu. Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan penutup dada Sakura dan langsung melahap gundukan kenyal yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih kama lagi, Sasuke melahap dan menghisap puting kemerahan yang berwarna kecoklatan itu karena ulah mulutnya.

"Nggghhh... Eegghhh...!"

Pekik Sakura tertahan ketika kuluman Sasuke semakin gencar didadanya. Tampak Sakura menjambak surai kelam Sasuke. Mencoba menahan sensasi yang suaminya itu berikan.

Selama mengulum dada yang berukuran pas dihadapannya itu, Sasuke juga tak ingin meninggalkan satu kesempatan pada tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh dan meremasnya pelan. Dan otomatis, Sakura semakin menggeliat tanpa bisa mengendalikan gairahnya sendiri. Sasuke yakin, selain gemetar yang semakin menjadi, wajah Sakura bahkan sudah sangat merah seperti buah kesukaannya saat ia melakukan ritualnya malam ini.

Setelah puas mengulum puting dada Sakura seperti bayi, kini keturunan Uchiha tersebut bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan napas yang begitu memburu. Sakura menarik napasnya dalam, wanita itu seperti tersengat listrik dan tubuhnya langsung memanas. Tubuh bagian atasnya bahkan sudah tereksplore terpampang dengan jelas didepan Sasuke yang kini menyeringai menatapnya.

Belum sempat Sakura mengambil pasokan oksigennya, lagi-lagi Sasuke melumat lembut bibir merah muda itu. Setelah puas dengan bibir, dan memberi tanda kepemilikannya dileher jenjang Sakura, kini Sasuke langsung turun kepermukaan perut rata Sakura. Menjilat perutnya dengan begitu intens. Dan terakhir... Sasuke melepas celana pendek Sakura. Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang Sasuke berikan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, tangan Sasuke sudah membelai lembut paha Sakura. Dia membelainya halus naik turun dan membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi geli sekaligus merinding disaat bersamaan. Meski ritual seperti ini sudah mereka lakukan beeberapa kali, tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke jauh lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura..." bisik Sasuke halus dengan tatapan mata menggairahkan. Sakura yang mengetahui akan tatapan itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "lakukanlah.." Tanpa komando dan tanpa adanya penolakan dari wanita yang berada dihadapannya itu, Sasuke langsung meloloskan satu penutup yang kini masih melekat ditubuh Sakura bagian bawah yang sepertinya sudah sangat lembab dan sangat basah. Obsidian Sasuke kembali mendelik tajam saat ia menatap sesuatu yang sudah terpampang dengan jelas dihadapannya. Sebuah kenikmatan yang akan dia peroleh saat melihat gundukan kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah oleh cairannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung melahap dan dengan gesitnya menjilat tempat basah milik Sakura... istrinya itu. Tempat yang selalu diberikan oleh wanitanya itu secara sukarela pada Sasuke. Yang hanya boleh dijamah Sasuke dan dimiliki oleh pemuda emo tersebut.

"Nggghhh~ Sasuke..." lenguhan panjang Sakura begitu mendapati sensasi luar biasa dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin untuk menahan sensasi dasyat ini. Napasnya sudah tak bisa terkontrol dengan sempura begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang lunak seolah mengobrak-abrik kewanitaannya itu tampa ampun. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya sebentar, manik kelamnya itu menatap kewanitaan milik Sakura yang sudah berkedut berwarna pink merekah. dijilatnya naik turun yang berada dibagian bawah tubuhnya sekali lagi dengan tempo gerak cepat. Mungkin, jika Sakura memiliki riwayat penyakit asma, bisa dipastikan jika dia akan kehabisan napas karena sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke sekarang.

"Eeeggghhh... Aahhhgg~ Eghh~..."

Klimaks pertama Sakura akhirnya datang. Rasanya begitu basah dan seperti ada lahar yang meleleh dibagian vital miliknya. Apalagi adanya Sasuke yang masih betah berada dibawah sana. Bahkan lelaki itu dengan gesit menyapu bersih miliknya dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan lunak itu. Memberihkan semua lahar yang keluar dari vaniga Sakura sampai bersih.

Sakura mencengkram erat sprei hingga buku jarinyanya memutih. Keringat dingin bercampur napas terengah seolah menjadi satu. Mungkin sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi ini, makanya Sakura langsung mencapai puncak dengan beberapa jilat dibagian bawah miliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya basah oleh cairan kental yang baru saja didapat dari Sakura. Lelaki itu memandang wanita yang sudah tersengal dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Sakura begitu lemas sejak klimaks pertamanya itu. Mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin, wanita yang telah terkapar itu sangat yakin jika permainan Sasuke tidak akan berakhir seperti ini saja.

Dengan tidak sabar, Sasuke langsung melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya tanpa terkecuali. Sesuatu yang sudah mengembang dan menegang dibawah sana seperti ingin ikut menikmati sensari luar biasa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh empunya. Sasuke membuka kemejanya dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Kini giliran ikat pinggang dan celananya yang ikut dilepaskannya.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan beralih kebibir. "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak kan kubiarkan laki-laki manapun menyentuhmu tanpa seijinku. Dan malam ini... kau milikku sepenuhnya, Uchiha Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap kalimat.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Wanita yang masih telanjang bulat itu tak bisa menjawab perkataan dari lelaki yang kini sudah berada tepat diatas tubuhnya dengan dua siku yang menyanggah tubuh Sasuke. Ia yakin, jika setelah ini Sasuke akan melancarkan aksinya setelah melihat tubuh telanjangnya yang mengkilap. Dengan tingkat kesabaran yang sudah mencapai batasnya, Sasuke kembali meraup bibir Sakura liar hingga membuat wanitanya itu kewalahan mengikuti permainannya.

Dengan segera, Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan Sakura. Tangan Sakura telah berpegang erat pada sprei putih dan menggigit bawah bibirnya kuat.

"Meski sudah lama kita tak melakukannya, kuharap kau bisa menahan milikku yang sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati tubuhmu, Sakura..." dan anggukan pelan dari kepala Sakura seolah mengerti jika akan ada sedikit rasa sakit yang akan menjalar. Meski rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya itu tidak akan sesakit saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Sasuke menikam dengan sekali tusukan dan ia langsung membungkam bibir Sakura sedikit kasar karena dirinya meronta untuk dilepaskan karena rasa ngilu dan sakit yang langsung menjalar. Namun sialnya lagi, Sakura tak bisa memberontak atau sekedar memukul Sasuke karena lelaki yang berada diatasnya itu mencengkram erat tangannya tanpa berkutik.

"Eeeggghhh...!" dan hanya suara desahan tertahan itulah yang keluar dari bibir Sakura saat kejantanan Sasuke melesak masuk dalam liang kewanitaannya.

Setelah dirasa reaksi Sakura stabil, barulah Sasuke melapskan genggamannya dan menciumnya sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura, "Ternyata sangat sempit. Kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik, Sakura." geram Sasuke menahan himpitan dinding kewanitaan Sakura. Kejantananyanya menikmati sesi pijat dari dalam, dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya melampaui apa yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Mendiamkan miliknya sebentar agar Sakura terbiasa, barulah Sasuke melaksanakan sesi putaran selanjutnya. Dengan gerakan penuh gairah Sasuke langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin cepat keluar masuk tubuh Sakura. Bunyi tumpukan berkecimpuk mengiringi erangan dan teriakan Sakura hingga membuat Sasuke tergoda. Aliran napas mereka tersengal-sengal, Sasuke bahkan tanpa sabar semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan hal itu membuat Sakura semakin kewalahan dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda emo tersebut.

"Eeggghhh... Ahhgg~ Ahhh~..."

Desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke beringas. Lelaki itu menggeram nikmat saat kejantanannya yang besar dipilit dan dihimpit oleh dinding-dinding kewanitaan Sakura. Gerakan Sasuke semakin liar. Tarikan dan dorongan yang semakin kuat dan cepat keluar masuk dari kewanitaan Sakura membuat sensasinya semakin tinggi. Sakura tetengah-engah dibawahnya... Kedua kelopak mata beningnya itu terpejam erat saat mendapat sensasi yang luar biasa yang didapatkannya dari Sasuke. Desahan dan teriakan atas nama Sasuke terus meluncur merulang-ulang kali dari bibirnya.

"Aahhhnn... aahhh... aahh~ Sa..shhh...su..khhe. Ehhhgg~!"

Sakura mendesah hebat. Sasuke yang mendengar desahan dan panggilan dari bibir mungil Sakura semakin membuatnya semangat untuk mengeksplore tubuh Sakura sepenuhnya tanpa henti.

"Eeegggghhhhhnnnn~..."

Dan desahan panjang yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura menunjukkan jika ia akan mengeluarkan klimaks keduanya. Itu terbukti saat kejantanan Sasuke merasakan jepitan dan memeras kejantannya kuat. Saat Sakura akan mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke dengan kencang melumat bibir Sakura dan menyentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Tahanlah, kita akan mengeluarkannya bersama."

Kejantanan milik Sasuke mendapat kenikmatan saat dirasa dinding-dinding kewanitaan Sakura semakin kuat memijiit milik Sasuke. Kewanitaan Sakura seolah tengah memijat, menghisap dan meremas kejantanan Sasuke yang masih bergerak lincah didalamnya sebelum klimaks yang kini sudah berada diujuk tanduk. Dengan sekali tusukan dalam berkali-kali dan dengan tempo yang luar biasa cepat, Sakura berteriak kencang saat milik Sasuke berdenyut-denyut dan memuntahkan spermanya bertepatan dengan klimaks yang baru saja diraihnya. Dan erangan kenikmatan akhirnya keluar dari kedua mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Aaaggghhhhh..." lenguh kedua anak adam itu bersamaan saat menikmati klimaks mereka bersamaan.

Jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat setelah mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya. Sedangkan wanita yang berada dibawahnya terlihat terengah saat mencapai klimaks untuk ke dua kalinya. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura posesif. Lelaki itu mencumbu seluruh bagian terintim Sakura dan ia sungguh sangat menikmatinya. Kedua tubuh polos itu terkulai lemah, menyisahkan napas tak beratur dan kemudian meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang mereka butuhkan.

Setelah dirasa oksigen sudah memenuhi rongga dada mereka masing-masing, dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas dibalik wajah tampan Sasuke, kini lelaki itu mengusap lembut kening Sakura yang dipenuhi keringat tanpa melepaskan miliknya yang masih tertancam dikewanitaan Sakura. Membiarkannya mengecil dan terlepas sendiri sambil sesekali mengecup lembut bibir Sakura.

"Bagaimana, kau menikmatinya?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat manik bening dihadapannya itu terbuka dan menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, dianggukan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke barusan.

"Nanti... mungkin aku tak akan bisa menahan hasratku untuk tidak menikmatimu Sakura." dengan seringai yang tercipta dibalik wajah tampannya itu, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menjilat permukaan bibirnya sendiri seolah dia masih lapar dengan aktifitas yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"J-jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Kita baru saja melakukannya dan kau..." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya setelah Sasuke mengambil ciuman singkat.

"Kubilang **nanti**, Sakura. Untuk saat ini, aku akan menahannya. Dan sekarang... beristirahatlah sebelum pikiranku berubah." Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. Wanita dengan surai merah muda itu mendelik menatap Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya merajuk.

"Dan setelah ini, kupastikan jika akan ada banyak benih-benihku yang tertanam dalam rahimmu."

Dan ciuman singkat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke menutup malam panjang penuh gairah dengan tarikan selimut melapisi tubuh telanjang mereka.

.

.

**The End**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**Puas? Oke, saya nggak tau harus berekspresi dan berwajah seperti apalagi setelah mengetik adegan yang 'menurutku' luar biasa ini. Sumpahhh... ini untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat adegan lemon dan hal ini membuat tubuh saya tegang bukan main.**

**Dan... entah kenapa kok tiba-tiba muncul ide gila yang lolos dari otak saya. Astagaaa! saya bahkan gak nyangka kalau saya bisa membuat cerita ini. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? hambar? kurang hot? atau bagaimana? ** dia gila.

**Oke lupakan itu, pokoknya... saya minta kritik dan sarannya bagi yang membaca Fict ini. Saya juga ingin memberitahukan jika beberapa Fict saya yang lainnya mungkin akan sedikit terbengkalai, saya sangat sibuk di RL dan secara tidak sengaja, Fict-fict saya harus terlantar sebentar. **

**Do'akan saja kesibukan di RL segera selesai ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**Lamongan, 21-04-2014. Jawa timur.**

**Salam sayang; Aihara Meyrin.**

**Ada yang bisa tebak umur berapa saya? Kalau ada, saya kasih satu hadia OS untuk kalian :P**

**Jaa~**


End file.
